


Omake: Unprotected Sex Has Unforseen But Completely Natural Consequences

by HadenBreslin



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alexandria is so over Taylor and her shit at this point, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Harems, Multi, Swearing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadenBreslin/pseuds/HadenBreslin
Summary: I've been writing this new Worm story where Taylor is a multi-dimensional traveling, over powered, unapologetic whore and I woke up this morning and had this stuck in my head. I decided to write it, and now I'm posting it.Hopefully someone likes it. Idk.
Relationships: Rebecca Costa-Brown | Alexandria/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Omake: Unprotected Sex Has Unforseen But Completely Natural Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Some names of the girls mentioned are capes that don't have civilian names so they might be changed in the main story. I just typed in the first names that came to me.

Loud banging at the front door has your jerking awake, your head spins and you feel nauseous for a second before it dissipates. You untangle yourself from the limbs wrapped around you and use your power to condense the air under you, waking over the bed and the pile of bodies. 

You drop to the floor, pull on a shirt, you pick up a discarded pair of boxers but throw them over your shoulder because they aren't yours. 

"I'm coming, hold your horses." You grumble under your breath.

The banging gets louder and more insistant, you find your boxers and jump into them. You open a Tear and step out on the other side, the portal closes and you pull open the front door. 

Rebecca stops mid-knock, hand in the air. She glares at you, both of her brown eyes shining with malice. She steps into the house, leg over the threshold. 

You step back, hands instinctually coming up. 

"You got me _pregnant_." She hisses at you, voice furious, her hand comes up and she pokes you in the chest, pushing you back. "I'm going to kill you Hebert, I'm going to rip your dick off and shove it up your ass. I can't be pregnant." 

"That's a little harsh don't you think? And why can't you be pregnant?" You ask, wincing when she pokes you extra hard and you feel your chestplate crack a little from the pressure. 

"You're fifteen! And I'm nearly in my mid-forties! How the fuck do you think that's going to look to the public? _Oh_! And let's not forget that if Director Rebecca Costa-Brown and Alexandria are pregnant at the _same time_ that would look highly fucking suspicious! You…you...ugh! You horny little fuck!" Rebecca screams in frustration, pushing you away from her. 

She stalks past you to the kitchen and you can hear the clicking of cabinets opening and the banging of them closing. 

You rub at your chest, shuddering at the thought of more of these hormonal outbursts still to come. You head into the kitchen and see Rebecca sitting at the kitchen table, angerly eating a large tub of chocolate nought ice cream. 

"I don't see why you're freaking out. It's not like you need to tell anything you're pregnant, just take nine months off. You're owed some vacation days after the years of service. Or Noelle can make a clone of you to fill in on one roll as you step back from the other." You say, keeping your face calm, as if you're talking to a predator and you don't want her to eat you alive. You get a spoon and walk over to the table, reaching out to scoop some ice cream up. 

Your spoon gets knocked out of your hand and Alexandria glares at you. "No, you knocked me up. You don't get any ice cream." 

"Seriously?" 

"Go back to bed and let me sulk Taylor." She gets a pick scoop of ice cream on the spoon and eats it, moaning pleasure. 

"You're being over dramatic, it's not the end of the world. Elizabeth is pregnant and she's loving it. Not the clothes getting tight part, she hates that, but the loves the fact she's bringing life into the world. And Lisa is also fine, now, she freaked out a little but now she's excited. And even Fortuna is glowing with motherhood pride. You're going to be fine."

Rebecca scowls at you, incredulous eyes looking at you. "Just how many girls have you gotten pregnant Taylor?" 

You click your tongue and think. "Zoe, Emma, Sophia, Lisa, Fortuna, Elizabeth, Rosalind and you. I'm working on getting Amy, Farrah, Megan, Sherrel, Jen and Alex pregnant." You say after a minute, nodding. 

Rebecca looks at you, eyes wide, before her head drops down onto the table and she exhales a big breath. "Fucking mind altering shards."


End file.
